Résistance
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: UA. Nos chevaliers d'or plongés au coeur de la 2eme guerre mondiale. Couples divers.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Je reviens vers vous aujourd'hui avec cette fiction sur laquelle je travaille depuis un petit moment déjà. _

_Avant de commencer, quelques petites précisions s'imposent:_

_L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue: 1) car je suis une férue d'histoire et ce contexte de guerre m'intéresse tout particulièrement car elle a marqué notre passé, notre culture. _

_ 2) car cette année on ''fête'' le centenaire de la 1ere guerre mondiale. Alors oui, cette fiction ''s'inspire'' de la 2eme guerre, mais l'idée en découle. _

_Ensuite, et cette précision est **très importante: **je ne souhaite **en aucun cas **prôner une idéologie. Cette fiction n'est pas écrite dans le but de **blesser** **ni de prôner la suprématie de quelque peuple que ce soit. **Si mes écrits renferment parfois des mots crus ou péjoratifs pour certains, ce n'est en aucun cas dans le but de dénigrer qui que ce soit. **  
**_

_J'espère que, vous qui lirez cet écrit, vous parviendrez à comprendre que **je n'y exprime pas mes idéaux** mais que j'essaie simplement de vous faire passer, à travers cet écrit, une partie de notre histoire.  
_

_Voilà, ces précisions me semblaient importantes. _

_Pour rappel, vous pouvez toujours me suivre ici: pages/Little-Dolls24s-World/633485416737192?ref=hl_

_J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire. Je vous dis à très bientôt. _

* * *

14 novembre 1942. 8h43. L'aube pointe à peine le bout de son nez. Un timide rayon de soleil contraste avec le vent froid d'automne. Camus remonte sa large écharpe jusqu'à son nez. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir Aphrodite, tout aussi emmitouflé que lui, et Mu, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il baisse la tête, détourne les yeux tandis qu'il croise le regard d'un soldat allemand. Ses muscles se crispent alors que le soldat s'arrête à la hauteur d'Aphrodite... Et se détendent comme il reprend la route. Il peut presqu'entendre le soupir de soulagement de son ami, le souffle froid de Mu un peu plus loin.

Camus s'arrête quelques secondes, faisant mine d'observer une affiche publicitaire. Le temps qu'Aphrodite et Mu le rejoignent.

-J'ai bien cru que ce sale boche m'avait repéré, chuchote Aphrodite.

-Silence, ordonne Camus. Les murs ont des oreilles.

-Prends à gauche à la prochaine ruelle, murmure Mu. Notre contact nous attend au numéro 21.

Camus se contente d'hocher la tête. Mu s'éloigne, talonné par Aphrodite. Il leur laisse prendre un peu d'avance, avant de finalement se mettre en route lui aussi. Les rues sont pleines d'allemands. La peur se lit sur chaque visage. Camus s'efforce de rester impassible tandis qu'un homme se fait arrêter, quelques mètres plus loin. Il doit penser à sa propre survie s'il veut se rendre utile.

Comme le lui a indiqué Mu, Camus tourne à gauche, et fait quelques pas pour arriver devant le numéro 21. Il toque. La porte s'entrouvre.

_-Je t'écris de dessous la tente_

_Tandis que meurt ce jour d'été_

_Où floraison éblouissante_

_Dans le ciel à peine bleuté_

_Une canonnade éclatante_

_Se fane avant d'avoir été._

Camus récite d'une voix parfaitement claire ce poème qu'il affectionne tant et qui était devenu le mot de passe. Peu de personnes le connaissaient vraiment, et certainement pas les allemands.

L'homme en face de lui s'efface pour le laisser entrer. Il le guide ensuite jusqu'au salon, où Camus retrouve Aphrodite, Mu et un autre homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Je m'appelle Saga, précise l'homme qui l'avait guidé jusque-là. Et voici Kanon, mon frère jumeau.

Camus le salue d'un signe de tête tandis que les autres prennent place autour de la table. A sa gauche, le dénommé Saga pose un plan sur la table et dit:

-Nous devons nous rendre à Paris, c'est là que se trouve le noyau de la résistance. Nous trouverons des renforts là-bas.

-C'est aussi là que les allemands sont le plus présents, explique à son tour Kanon, il vous faudra donc être extrêmement prudents.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous? Demande alors Mu.

-Nous avons encore des choses à régler ici avant de partir. Nous vous rejoindrons dans quelques jours.

Tous hochent la tête. Ils savent que la probabilité pour que tous en sortent vivants est très faible, alors autant prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Laisser des traces derrière soi, c'était donner aux allemands le bâton pour se faire battre.

-Voici vos faux papiers.

Kanon leur distribue à chacun des papiers indiquant de faux noms, fausses dates de naissance et fausses adresses.

-Vous voyagerez au moyen du même convoi, reprend Saga. Cependant ne restez pas ensemble, vous attirerez moins l'attention sur vous si vous êtes seul.

Camus n'était pas certain que cette théorie soit fondée, quelques instants plus tôt, l'homme qui avait été arrêté était seul. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de faire cavalier seul: au moins, il n'avait pas à s'impliquer émotionnellement.

-Mu, tu rejoindras un contact à cette adresse. Sois à l'heure, il n'aime pas attendre. Aphrodite, dès ton arrivée à Paris rends-toi au bistro qui se trouve à cette adresse. Ton contact saura te reconnaître. Quant à toi, Camus, ton contact t'abordera directement sur le quai de la gare. Il se présentera comme étant ton cousin.

Camus, comme ses deux autres compagnons de galère, se contente d'hocher la tête sans poser davantage de questions. Les mots ne servent à rien dans une situation comme celle-là.

-Vous voyagerez de nuit. En attendant, reposez-vous. Une longue nuit vous attend.

Puis Saga et Kanon quittent la table. Camus voit Mu saisir la manche de Saga.

-Et Kiki? Demande-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répond Saga, il est en sécurité.

-Pour combien de temps?

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Puis les jumeaux disparaissent pour de bon. Ils sont à présent livrés à leur triste sort. Impossible pour eux de faire machine arrière.

* * *

-Ils ont envoyé Kiki dans une espèce de couvent, explique Mu en arborant un triste sourire. Ils m'ont juré faire confiance à ce Shaka, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour lui.

-Comme je te comprends, soupire Aphrodite, moi aussi j'ai dû abandonner mon pauvre beauty.

-Beauty est un chien, Aphrodite.

-Et alors? Ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer comme mon propre enfant!

Camus, lui, reste silencieux. Il pense à Hyoga, qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Lorsqu'il a quitté son village ce soir-là, les boches avaient découvert leur planque, à Hyoga, Shun et lui. Camus a fait son possible pour sauver Hyoga... Mais lorsque Shun s'est fait prendre, il a refusé de partir... Et Camus n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de le laisser derrière lui pour s'enfuir. S'il avait été fait prisonnier lui aussi, il n'aurait jamais pu leur venir en aide.

Il revoit le regard apeuré de Hyoga alors que les allemands le plaquent contre le mur pour lui lier les poignets. Il revoit son incompréhension quand il le voit s'enfuir. Et lui, il s'en veut de n'avoir pas été capable de le protéger.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Camus, murmure Mu, on trouvera un moyen de sauver tout le monde.

-Tu es bien trop optimiste, Mu.

Camus voit son ami grimacer. Il admire Mu pour sa joie de vivre et ses pensées positives à toute épreuve. Ils étaient en guerre, pliaient sous le joug allemand, mais Mu restait intimement persuadé que tout finirait bien.

-Essayons déjà de nous sauver nous-même, conclut-il.

Lui n'avait pas cet esprit positif. Il ne l'avait jamais eu. Et encore moins maintenant qu'il avait vécu les horreurs de la guerre. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux les allemands se délecter de la mort. Il avait vu des voisins, des collabos, dénoncer sa propre famille. Il avait perdu foi en l'humanité depuis longtemps.

* * *

-Bonne chance.

-Prenez soin de vous.

Camus sert lui aussi la main de Saga et Kanon avant de reprendre la route. Il échange un dernier regard avec Aphrodite et Mu... Puis s'éloigne, comme le fait Aphrodite un peu plus tard.

Saga avait raison : voyager seul paraissait toujours moins suspect que voyager en groupe. Et puis Camus préférait de loin se retrouver seul. Il n'avait que sa peau à sauver. Il ne devait pas regarder sans cesse derrière lui pour voir si ses compagnons d'arme n'avaient pas d'ennui. Il avait appris à rester impassible face à n'importe quelle situation. Même lorsqu'il avait abandonné Hyoga, il ne s'était pas retourné.

Il marcha d'un pas modéré jusqu'à la gare. Le quai était assailli par les allemands, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à faire évacuer les résistants, menottes aux poignets, pour les emmener jusqu'à leur quartier général, où ils seraient torturés, et probablement tués.

Il aperçut Mu et Aphrodite, perdus dans la foule. Son regard croisa celui de Mu, et il put lire sur ses lèvres un ''bonne chance'' auquel il ne répondit pas. Parler de chance dans une situation comme la leur, c'était une ironie. La chance n'était plus de leur côté depuis longtemps. S'ils voulaient rester en vie, ils devaient se battre. Et Camus comptait bien survivre le plus longtemps possible.

Le train s'arrêta en gare de Paris. Camus ajusta le col de sa veste et se présenta devant la porte du convoi. Mu et Aphrodite le rejoignirent. Ils firent mine de ne pas se connaître. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Aphrodite leur glissa un petit bout de papier, leur chuchotant.

-On se retrouve à cette adresse ce soir.

Ni Mu ni lui ne répondirent. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Mu disparut dans la foule. Aphrodite tourna à gauche, lui à droite. Il fit mine de s'approcher de la sortie. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait son contact. Il ignorait s'il devait chercher un homme ou une femme, quelqu'un de grand ou petit, de gros ou mince, de… Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il fit volte-face, prêt à signaler au malotru que personne n'avait le droit de se montrer si intime avec lui… lorsque le jeune homme lui dit :

-Camus, c'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vus !

-Est-ce qu'on se…

-Je suis ton cousin, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Camus écarquilla alors les yeux : c'était lui, son contact ?! Il semblait si jeune… il avait de long cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus perçants. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui et il portait une veste en jeans foncée.

-Je m'appelle Milo, dit-il.

Camus serra la main qu'il lui tendait avant de dire :

-Je déduis que je n'ai pas besoin de t'apprendre mon nom.

-Non, répondit-il en souriant, j'ai bien examiné ton dossier. Saga avait oublié de préciser que tu étais aussi mignon.

Camus rougit et détourna légèrement la tête, faisant rire davantage Milo.

-Je te charrie ! Ne me prends pas pour un pervers ou je ne sais quoi de louche !

-Cette idée ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit.

Milo lui sourit puis l'entraîna par le bras.

-Dépêchons-nous, c'est l'heure de table des boches, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes pour traverser la ville.

Camus se contenta d'hocher la tête et de le suivre. Il voulait simplement que cette journée se termine. Ce serait une journée de survie de plus. Une nouvelle victoire contre les allemands. Cela pouvait paraître futile aux yeux du plus grand nombre, mais lorsqu'on était dans la résistance, chaque journée était un combat contre la mort. Et chaque victoire était une revanche contre l'envahisseur allemand.


	2. Amis-Ennemis

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires très encourageants, ça m'a fait d'autant plus plaisir que c'est un thème qui me tient à coeur. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce second chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_Je vous fais pleins de bisous! _

* * *

Camus avait suivi Milo jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée sur le bout de papier que lui avait laissé Aphrodite. Ils étaient à présent arrivés à destination, face à une grande bâtisse délavée, à priori abandonnée depuis longtemps.

-Camus !

Il tourna légèrement la tête et tomba sur le visage souriant d'Aphrodite, qui lui faisait de grands signes. Il était accompagné de Mu, et de deux hommes que Camus n'avaient jamais vus auparavant. L'un avait les cheveux coupés courts et le teint basané, l'autre avait lui aussi les cheveux courts et l'air renfrogné. Camus et Milo les rejoignirent. Milo semblait connaître les deux hommes.

-Angelo, Shura, content de voir que vous les avez ramenés sans encombre !

-Bah, répondit le dénommé Angelo, c'est plutôt fastoche de quitter la ville pendant que les boches se remplissent la panse !

-Peut-être un jeu d'enfants pour toi, mais ça a été plus compliqué de quitter le bar sans se faire prendre ! affirma Shura.

-Pas ma faute si t'es alcoolique !

-Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervint finalement Milo, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant de se faire repérer.

Shura, Angelo et Milo prirent la tête de la marche, tandis que Camus, Mu et Aphrodite suivaient le pas. Mu chuchota alors :

-Ces trois-là n'ont pas l'air commode.

-Mais ils sont plutôt mignons, avoua Aphrodite.

-Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça !

-Oh, détends-toi, Mu ! On est peut-être en guerre, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de reluquer les beaux garçons… surtout que la plupart d'entre eux ont été envoyés au front !

Camus se contenta de secouer la tête : Aphrodite lui faisait parfois penser à un jeune enfant qui ne connaissait rien du monde. Il était toujours enjoué, toujours à l'affût d'une nouvelle expérience. Mu, au contraire, lui rappelait un vieux sage qui connaissait si bien le monde qu'il restait toujours sur ses gardes.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et rejoignirent Milo, Shura et Angelo qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, Angelo déclara :

-C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la dalle ! Pâtes bolo, tout le monde aime ?!

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre avant qu'il n'ajoute :

-De toute façon, y a que ça ! Et mettez-vous bien dans le crâne que des pâtes, c'est un festin de roi !

Et Camus était bien d'accord avec ça. Il avait, comme tout le monde, connu les temps durs de la guerre. Ces journées entières pendant lesquelles il ne mangeait que du pain sec. Les conserves avaient été épuisées à une vitesse folle. Les réserves aussi. Alors oui, une assiette de pâtes, avec de la sauce, de la viande et peut-être du fromage, c'était bien plus qu'un luxe.

-Camus ? Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Camus suivit Milo, qui l'emmena jusqu'à une petite pièce sombre et délabrée. Il y avait deux lits à l'intérieur. Milo se gratta légèrement l'arrière de la tête avant de déclarer :

-Désolé pour le désordre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de partager ma chambre ?

-Non, bien sûr. C'est très aimable de ta part.

-Oh ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie ! Fais comme chez toi. Je sais que ça ne paie pas de mine mais c'est confortable, et on s'y sent mieux que dans la rue ! Cet endroit est sûr… pour l'instant.

Parce que oui, il ne faudrait certainement pas longtemps aux allemands pour découvrir leur cachette… et la réduire en cendres. Ils devaient sans cesse être sur leurs gardes. Si l'un d'eux se faisaient prendre sur le chemin du retour, les bochs ne mettraient pas longtemps avant de venir déloger tous les autres. Et personne ne voulait que ce cas de figure n'arrive. Ils devaient se protéger les uns les autres.

* * *

-C'est vraiment délicieux, Angelo ! complimenta Mu.

-Content que ça te plaise. Eh, fais gaffe, tu t'en mets partout !

Angelo regardait Mu se régaler d'un air attendri. Tout le monde semblait surpris par le coup de fourchette de Mu. Camus, lui, savait que si Mu avait si bon appétit ce soir, c'est parce qu'il n'avait plus aussi bien mangé depuis longtemps. Il savait que son ami s'était de nombreuses fois sacrifié pour que Kiki puisse manger à sa faim. Combien de fois ne lui avait-il pas laissé sa ration, jeûnant pendant plusieurs jours ? Camus avait arrêté de compter, mais son ami avait maigri à vue d'œil, et il trouvait cela aussi poignant qu'admirable.

-Il y en a encore, si tu veux, ne t'étouffes pas ! gronda Angelo en tapant légèrement dans le dos de Mu, qui s'étouffait à moitié.

Shura, qui suivait la scène du coin de l'œil, finit par prendre la parole :

-Saga et Kanon devraient nous rejoindre après-demain. D'ici là, nous devons déjà réunir toutes les informations nécessaires pour notre prochain coup.

-Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Aphrodite.

-Nous avons prévu de poser des bombes sur plusieurs véhicules allemands. Ils stationnent toujours devant le palais de justice, à la même heure. Là où les choses se corsent, c'est que les allemands sont partout dans cette zone, expliqua Milo.

-Ouais, et moi ça me plaît bien ! affirma Angelo en tapant des poings, plus je fais sauter de boches, mieux je dors la nuit !

Camus frémit : Angelo semblait prendre plaisir à tuer ces hommes. Oh bien sûr, lui aussi préférait les voir plus morts que vifs. Il ne portait pas les allemands dans son cœur, loin de là, mais la toute première fois qu'il avait abattu un de ces hommes, il n'en avait pas dormi pendant trois jours. Et encore aujourd'hui, la plupart de ses cauchemars étaient hantés par ses meurtres.

-Angelo et toi, Mu, vous vous rendrez sur place dès demain matin, vous observerez discrètement les allemands. Je veux tout connaître de leurs habitudes, du matin au soir, ordonna Shura. Toi Milo, tu emmèneras Camus sur la place vers midi. Je veux un compte-rendu très précis du nombre d'allemands présents. Je veux tout savoir de leurs allers et retours. Quant à toi Aphrodite, tu m'accompagneras, nous devons allez chercher les bombes directement à la source.

-Et si l'un de nous échoue ? demanda Camus.

Il s'attira alors les regards de tous –sauf celui de Mu, qui était bien trop occupé à manger-. Camus savait qu'il avait abordé un sujet qui fâche. Personne n'aimait imaginer l'échec, mais Camus savait à quel point un accident était vite arrivé. Les boches arrêtaient parfois de pauvres innocents, persuadés qu'ils appartenaient à un réseau de la résistance. Et, même s'ils tentaient de prouver leur innocence, ils étaient exécutés comme tous les autres.

-Nous devons faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

-Mais si ça arrive alors…

-La discussion est close. Soyez à l'heure demain matin.

Puis Shura disparut, abandonnant son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

-Vous… vous pensez qu'il va la terminer ? demanda timidement Mu.

Angelo le dévisagea alors d'un air estomaqué avant d'éclater de rire, remplissant son assiette des restes de celle de Shura.

-Toi alors, tu es un gouffre sans fond !

Et cela détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère.

* * *

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Milo, Shura est parfois un peu rude, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Camus avait rejoint la chambre juste après le repas. Il avait été rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Milo. Camus espérait dormir, mais le jeune homme en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Assis en tailleur sur son propre lit, il lui faisait la conversation depuis son arrivée.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Camus.

-Oh je sais ! Mais ça peut parfois être surprenant quand on ne le connaît pas ! Shura veut simplement que tout se passe au mieux pour tout le monde.

-C'est une vision très idéaliste compte-tenu de la situation, répondit froidement Camus en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Lui aussi, au début, avant que les allemands ne débarquent dans son village, il avait espéré de tout son cœur que tout se passe bien. Il était persuadé que tout se terminerait très vite, comme la plupart des autres villageois… puis les allemands étaient arrivés, avaient fait prisonniers tous les membres de sa famille… lui avait fui à travers les souterrains, accompagné de Hyoga et Shun… qui avaient eux aussi été capturés un peu plus tard.

-Je sais… il en est conscient lui aussi, expliqua Milo, mais parfois ça me rassure, de savoir qu'il reste quelqu'un sur cette terre qui croit encore en notre avenir.

Camus tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Milo, qui s'était allongé lui aussi. En l'observant de plus près, il pouvait voir quelques cicatrices sur son visage et ses bras. Il se demanda ce qu'avait pu vivre Milo, par le passé. Mais il chassa bien vite ces questionnements de son esprit : il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire par de telles futilités. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, et elle n'incluait pas Milo.

* * *

-Je vais vomir, geignit Mu en se tenant le ventre.

A côté de lui, Angelo éclata à nouveau de rire avant de déclarer :

-Vu la quantité de bouffe que tu as ingurgité, le contraire m'étonnerait ! T'es un véritable glouton !

Mu poussa un profond soupir de bien-être et de douleur mêlés : il avait dîné comme un roi ce soir, mais son corps n'était plus habitué à recevoir un pareil festin, et il le lui faisait savoir. En plus, Mu se sentait honteusement coupable. Coupable d'avoir à ce point profité de son repas alors qu'il ignorait si Kiki avait de quoi manger, là où il était.

-Eh, fais pas cette tête ! Tu te sens mal ?

-N-Non, ça va.

-Fais gaffe, je repère les menteurs à des kilomètres.

Mu arbora alors un sourire gêné tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur son lit.

-C'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Je suppose qu'on a tous quelqu'un à qui on tient énormément et dont on a été séparé.

Il observa Angelo tandis que celui-ci faisait la moue. Il le vit prendre sa couverture et son oreiller avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Non, pas moi, avoua-t-il tout bas. Je dormirai sur le canapé, alors fais comme chez toi.

-Oh non je… !

-Objection rejetée.

Angelo lui fit un clin d'œil puis disparut. Mu se sentait mieux : cela le rassurait d'être auprès de quelqu'un comme Angelo. Il parvenait à le mettre en confiance sans rien lui promettre, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

* * *

-Toc toc toc !

Aphrodite annonça son entrée en mimant un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Il trouva Shura, assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, qui regardait distraitement au loin.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda tout de même Aphrodite depuis le pas de la porte.

Shura se contenta d'hocher la tête. Aphrodite pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre et vit qu'elle n'abritait qu'un lit de deux places. Il loucha d'une façon qu'il pensait discrète sur Shura, lorsque la voix de celui-ci s'éleva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Oh rien, répondit Aphrodite sans se formaliser du ton glacial du jeune homme. Je me demandais simplement si on allait dormir ensemble.

Il vit Shura froncer légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre :

-Ça te pose un problème, peut-être ?

-Aucun, je suis toujours prêt à passer la nuit auprès d'un bel homme.

Aphrodite pensait détendre l'atmosphère grâce à son humour salace, mais Shura ne sourit même pas. Il se contenta de cracher d'un ton dénué de toute sympathie :

-Ne te méprends pas, il ne se passera rien entre nous. Tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout.

Aphrodite ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir vexé oui ou non. Pour conserver sa fierté, il préféra se dire que Shura avait très mauvais goût… et était probablement bien trop frigide pour son propre bien. Il retira ses vêtements sans aucune honte et se glissa sous les draps.

Une mission importante l'attendait demain et, même si Shura ne voulait pas se montrer coopératif, il comptait bien lui montrer que lui, Aphrodite, avait bien plus de charme et de prestance qu'il ne pouvait le croire.


	3. Remember me

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez! _

* * *

Camus papillonna des paupières et profita pleinement de la chaleur qui recouvrait son corps tout entier. C'était diablement agréable de pouvoir se blottir contre un corps chaud alors que la température extérieure frôlait les zéro degré… tout comme l'air de la chambre.

Il soupira de bien-être tout en se recroquevillant tout contre sa source de chaleur… avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux : il tomba nez à nez avec le visage endormi de Milo, qui avait refermé ses bras autour de lui. Comment Milo avait-il atterri dans son lit ?! Camus l'ignorait, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il trouvait cela totalement indécent de la part de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine de le rejoindre dans son propre lit. Très énervé, il le poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que Milo s'écrase lourdement sur le sol.

Camus sortit lui aussi précipitamment du lit et fusilla du regard un Milo qui arborait une mine douloureuse. Il vit que Milo relevait la tête vers lui, le questionnant du regard.

-Camus ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Ce qui me prend ?! s'énerva Camus. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu faisais dans mon lit.

Il vit Milo rougir avant de bafouiller tout en baissant les yeux :

-Oh euh je… tu semblais avoir froid… et j'avais froid moi aussi, alors j'ai pensé que…

-Eh bien tu pensais mal ! Je te connais à peine, je t' interdis de me considérer comme plus qu'une simple connaissance. Ne refais jamais ça !

Et Camus quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Il était très en colère contre Milo et comptait bien lui en tenir rigueur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse.

* * *

-Déjà debout ? Moi qui pensais devoir aller te réveiller à coups de poêle à frire !

Mu sourit timidement en entendant les paroles d'Angelo, qu'il venait tout juste de rejoindre à la cuisine.

-Je sais qu'on a une mission importante à remplir aujourd'hui, et puis ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de traîner au lit… Kiki me réveille toujours à l'aube pour profiter un maximum de la journée.

Mu se sentit légèrement maussade au souvenir de Kiki : il ne l'avait quitté qu'une semaine plus tôt et pourtant le petit garçon lui manquait déjà terriblement. Il n'entendait plus son rire dès les réveils, il ne l'entendait plus lui répéter encore et encore à quel point il était affamé… il ne pouvait plus veiller sur lui, et cela le rendait très triste. Comme s'il cherchait à le sortir de ses sombres pensées, Angelo déclara :

-Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de jeûner pendant des semaines pour me racheter une poêle ! On part dans une minute, le temps que je termine de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Mu posa alors son regard sur un pain brun et durci par les jours, un pot de confiture presque vide et une cafetière à la contenance étrangement claire.

-C'est pas du caviar, mais c'est mieux que rien !

-Tu es le seul à cuisiner ? demanda finalement Mu.

Il avait remarqué que, contrairement à Milo et Shura, Angelo était très actif derrière les fourneaux.

-Ouais et crois-moi, pour notre santé à tous, c'est mieux comme ça !

Mu eut tout juste le temps de grignoter une tranche de pain et une tasse de café au goût infâme avant de quitter le repaire en compagnie d'Angelo.

* * *

-Debout.

Aphrodite sursauta lorsque son réveil fut accompagné d'un sweat qui lui atterrit en pleine figure. Il se redressa d'un bond, totalement hystérique d'avoir été tiré ainsi de ses si beaux songes.

-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Je viens de te lancer un sweat à la tête, répondit Shura sans même le regarder.

-Tu sais qui je suis ?! Personne ne me traite de cette façon !

-Tu es un homme. Un être humain. Tu ne vaux ni plus ni moins qu'un autre. Ni plus ni moins que ceux qui se font massacrer par les boches tous les jours. Alors estime-toi heureux d'avoir été heurté par un sweat et non une balle.

A ces mots, Shura lui tourna le dos, lui ordonnant de se préparer. Aphrodite resta bouche-bée. Shura le traitait d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne valait peut-être ni plus ni moins qu'aucun autre, mais il méritait d'être traité avec autant de respect que n'importe qui. Et ce que Shura venait de faire, c'était tout sauf le traiter avec respect. Aphrodite ne comptait pas en rester là.

* * *

-Non mais regarde-les ces porcs, à s'empiffrer pendant que nous on crève de faim ! grommela Angelo en pointant du doigt un groupe d'allemands qui déjeunaient un peu plus loin.

-Ce sont des êtres humains, répondit Mu, ils ont besoin de se nourrir eux aussi.

Il sentit alors le regard d'Angelo sur lui, et la colère qui s'émanait de son corps tout entier.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu penses vraiment que ces monstres sont humains ? Tu es encore plus naïf que je ne le pensais !

Mu secoua alors la tête de gauche à droite, tentant d'expliquer à l'italien, qui venait d'élever la voix :

-Ne te méprends pas, j'éprouve tout autant de haine envers eux que toi. Mais les traiter comme ils nous traitent ne ferait-il pas de moi un monstre, comme eux ?

-Je me fiche d'être pris pour un monstre !

-Tu te fiches d'être comparé à eux ?

Angelo l'attrapa alors par le col de son sweat avant de grommeler :

-Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, si tu ne veux pas finir dans nos assiettes. Il n'y a peut-être pas grand-chose à bouffer sur toi, mais c'est mieux que rien !

Mu se dégagea et fit bien comprendre à Angelo qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à poser la main sur lui.

-On est dans le même camp, toi et moi, dit-il, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte. J'espère de tout mon cœur que les allemands finiront par perdre cette guerre, mais je ne veux pas m'abaisser à leur niveau en les traitant comme des moins que rien. Eux aussi sont victimes du système. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, alors surveille tes paroles.

Puis Mu se leva pour faire quelques pas : il avait besoin de se calmer. En se retrouvant au cœur de la résistance, il s'était préparé à rencontrer des hommes comme Angelo, pleins de haine et de rancœur. Et il le comprenait, bien sûr, mais cela le blessait de voir que quelqu'un de bien soit à ce point corrompu par l'amertume.

* * *

-Dépêche-toi princesse, on a pas la journée.

Alors Aphrodite ralentit davantage le pas. Shura l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur dès le réveil et ça, c'était très mauvais pour la suite. Aphrodite s'était juré de tout faire pour mettre Shura en rogne. Il l'appelait peut-être princesse, mais le matin même, il l'avait traité comme une véritable souillon.

-Tu te dépêches oui ou non ?! s'énerva Shura.

Aphrodite ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il se contentait de le suivre de loin en silence, veillant tout de même à ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils arrivèrent finalement face à ce qui semblait être un hangar abandonné. Le bâtiment était sale et délabré. Aphrodite poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'un rat de faufila entre ses pieds.

-Ferme-la, chuchota Shura, tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?

-C'était un rat, s'offusqua Aphrodite.

-Et alors ? Tu aurais dû te jeter dessus, au moins on aurait eu de quoi se mettre sous la dent ce soir !

Aphrodite arbora une mine de dégoût, lui, manger cette chose infâme ?

-Plutôt mourir, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Alors Shura se stoppa net et planta son regard hautain dans le sien.

-Ah ouais, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Dans ce cas, s'il te plaît, reste ici et sers d'appât. On a pas besoin de gars comme toi dans la résistance. Tu n'es plus dans ton château de princesse ici, tu es à la guerre. Et si tu préfères crever plutôt que de t'abaisser à manger ces bestioles, alors donne-toi la mort. Tu sais combien de personnes tueraient pour être à ta place ? Pour avoir ce luxe de pouvoir manger de la viande ? Ce luxe d'être libre ?

Alors Aphrodite se tut. Et Shura lui tourna le dos. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il avait énormément de mal à s'habituer à la guerre. Depuis l'enfance, il avait été habitué à vivre dans une cage dorée… et du jour au lendemain, tout s'était brusquement arrêté. Ses parents avaient été emmenés, sa grand-mère l'avait aidé à s'enfuir… et il s'était retrouvé seul. Seul, avec le silence.

* * *

-Ecoute, à propos de tout à l'heure… bah… je m'excuse. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi comme ça.

Mu releva la tête et sourit à Angelo, qui se grattait le cou en arborant une mine gênée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cette réflexion. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon humanité, même en temps de guerre.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, avoua Angelo, mais fais gaffe à ne pas perdre la vie pour cette humanité.

Mu hocha la tête puis il dit, comme pour changer de sujet :

-Les allemands sont nombreux dans cette zone, mais ils ne sont pas très attentifs.

-Comment ça ? demanda Angelo en haussant un sourcil.

-Regarde, expliqua Mu en pointant du doigt un groupe d'allemands, ils restent groupés. Ils sont nombreux ici, ils doivent être persuadés que personne n'osera venir faire du remue-ménage sur leur propre territoire.

Angelo reste un instant silencieux, surpris par la perspicacité de Mu. Il demanda ensuite :

-Donc selon toi, ça ne doit pas être trop difficile de s'approcher ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais je pense qu'en restant sur ses gardes et en se comportant comme de vrais touristes, il y a moyen de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Mu était futé et réfléchi. Angelo aimait beaucoup ça.

* * *

-Regardez qui voilà ! Et regardez qui il amène avec lui !

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil lorsqu'un grand brun s'avança vers lui pour lui faire une longue et étouffante accolade.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, déclara une rouquine, Aiolos est du genre un peu trop sociable. Je m'appelle Marine, bienvenue parmi nous.

Aphrodite serra la main de la jeune fille tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Shura discutait déjà avec l'autre jeune homme présent dans le hangar.

-On ne t'attendait pas de si tôt, avoua le brun.

-Le temps presse, on n'a pas de temps à perdre Aiolia, cingla Shura.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, rétorqua le dénommé Aiolia, mais on est en sous-effectifs ici. C'est compliqué pour nous aussi.

-Quand serez vous prêts ?

-Si tu pouvais nous laisser jusqu'à demain soir…

-C'est trop tard. Kanon et Saga arriveront demain après-midi. Il faut qu'on ait le matériel avant leur arrivée.

Aiolia soupira, il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

-Très bien, très bien, soupira-t-il. On travaillera cette nuit. Revenez demain en fin de matinée, d'accord ?

Shura hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il voyait Aphrodite roucouler auprès d'Aiolos.

-On a terminé ici, cingla-t-il. Et tu n'es pas là pour flirter. Rends-toi utile pour une fois.

Aphrodite planta son regard sur lui alors qu'il lui tournait déjà le dos. Il souffla de mécontentement et grommela en le suivant :

-Ce type commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter encore bien longtemps.

* * *

Camus remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste et étendit ses longues jambes. Assis sur un banc à côté de Milo, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident du matin même. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Camus savait très bien se faire comprendre sans parler. Et lorsque Milo tentait d'engager la conversation, il se contentait de l'ignorer.

Oui, il avait mal vécu le rapprochement de Milo. Il avait ressenti cela comme une violation de son territoire et dieu seul savait à quel point Camus avait besoin d'intimité. Il trouvait que le comportement de Milo reflétait un cruel manque de respect et de savoir-vivre. Qui donc avait le culot de se glisser sous les draps d'un parfait inconnu ? Le seul qui ait jamais partagé son lit contre son gré, c'était Hyoga. Parce que Hyoga avait toujours été un enfant et un adolescent extrêmement peureux, et la guerre n'avait rien arrangé.

Son regard se voila l'espace d'un très court instant tandis qu'il se remémorait le visage doux et mélancolique de Hyoga. S'il avait décidé de rejoindre la résistance, c'était dans l'unique but de pouvoir le sauver un jour… mais Hyoga était-il seulement encore en vie ? Il secoua la tête : il ne voulait pas penser au pire. Hyoga était en vie. Il devait être vivant. Shun et lui seraient bientôt sains et saufs, il en faisait la promesse.

-Camus, écoute je… commença Milo.

-Vingt-trois, répondit Camus.

-Quoi ?

Milo le dévisagea sans comprendre. Mais Camus, lui, n'avait pas oublié la raison de leur présence.

-Il y a vingt-trois allemands dans ce secteur. Sans compter les trois qui viennent de rentrer.

Alors Milo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : lui avait cherché encore et encore comment s'excuser pour son comportement d'un peu plus tôt. Il admirait Camus pour son contrôle et sa maîtrise de son esprit. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le perturber. Milo pensait lui aussi être intouchable, mais il s'était peut-être trompé.

-Excellent esprit d'analyse, félicita-t-il.

-Rien de plus qu'une addition.

-Pour être tout à fait franc… j'avais presqu'oublié pourquoi on est ici.

-Alors tu ne mettras pas longtemps avant de te faire prendre, cingla Camus d'un ton froid.

Milo frissonna. Il le connaissait à peine et pourtant, il avait parfois l'impression que Camus était devenu parfaitement hermétique au monde qui l'entoure. Comme si le sort des autres ne lui importait pas.

-C'est juste que… j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

Camus resta silencieux.

-Je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser, pour t'avoir rejoint dans ton lit. La vérité, c'est que… j'ai fait un cauchemar, et ta présence m'a rassuré. Ca m'a fait un bien fou de pouvoir aller me blottir contre une silhouette familière.

Alors Camus haussa un sourcil et le fixa de son regard perçant. Que voulait dire Milo ? Une silhouette familière ? A sa connaissance, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. Souviens-toi, il y a dix ans de ça

_Bonjour bonsoir!_

_Petit passage express pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie de votre soutien! Je réponds à vos messages le week-end prochain, j'ai repris les cours prépa depuis quelques temps, je n'ai donc pas trop le temps de trainailler sur mon pc. Mais je vous remercie :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_Bisous bisous _

* * *

Ils avaient rejoint la planque. Milo avait tenté de s'expliquer, mais les allemands s'étaient activés autour d'eux et ils avaient préféré partir. Ils s'étaient séparés sur le chemin du retour, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et à présent ils se retrouvaient tous autour de la table de la cuisine.

-Mu est un véritable génie, complimenta Angelo en rapportant les observations de Mu.

-Tu exagères.

Mu n'appréciait pas d'être le centre de la conversation. Il préférait de loin passer outre les louanges et passer inaperçu, mais ce fut alors au tour de Shura de prendre la relève et lui dire :

-Ne sois pas si modeste, ton sens de l'observation nous a bien aidés aujourd'hui. Grâce à toi, on a tous l'espoir de pouvoir gagner cette bataille.

Alors Mu baissa la tête et chercha presque à se cacher sous la table. Il détestait être vu comme ''l'homme de la situation''. Car si rien ne se passait comme prévu, si l'un d'eux se faisait prendre, alors il serait aussi vu comme seul coupable. Et il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable d'avoir abandonné Kiki. Il ne voulait pas porter cette responsabilité.

-Le matériel sera prêt demain matin, continua Shura. Milo et moi nous rendrons sur place pour le récupérer.

-Quoi ? Et moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir ? demanda Aphrodite, qui n'appréciait que très peu d'être évincé de la sorte.

-Parce que tout le monde doit se rendre utile. Et de toute évidence, ce n'est pas en flirtant que tu te rendras utile là-bas.

Aphrodite ouvrit la bouche pour contre-attaquer, lorsque Camus prit la parole.

-Quand est-ce que Saga et Kanon sont censés nous rejoindre ?

-Demain en fin d'après-midi, répondit Shura. D'ici là, Mu, Angelo et toi vous occuperez de transmettre ce message. Angelo vous apprendra notre code. Toi Aphrodite, dit-il en le regardant de haut en bas, tu n'as qu'à aller les accueillir à la gare. Après tout, même toi devrait pouvoir faire ça.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?!

-Exactement ce que ça semble vouloir dire.

Et Shura mit un terme à la discussion en rejoignant la chambre. Angelo lui dit que le dîner serait bientôt prêt, mais il répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim.

-Shura, un ange, comme toujours, marmonna-t-il avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

* * *

-Eh ben, c'est plutôt tendu entre ces deux-là, murmura Milo en pointant du menton Aphrodite et Shura, dans la chambre en face.

-Ils n'ont pas des caractères compatibles, répondit simplement Camus.

Le repas s'était pris dans le silence le plus complet. Au menu ce soir, soupe et pain sec. L'ambiance pesante semblait même avoir eu raison de l'appétit de Mu. Tous avaient regagné leur chambre juste après le repas… et depuis, Milo et Camus ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé.

-Tu crois au destin ? demanda finalement Milo.

-Non, répondit sincèrement Camus sans même réfléchir.

Non, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Son destin était-il de fuir ? Le destin de Hyuga et de Shun était-il d'être faits prisonniers, de mourir sous la torture ? Celui de Mu était-il d'abandonner Kiki ? Il ne voulait pas le croire. Alors non, il ne croyait pas au destin.

-Pourtant, c'est le destin qui les a faits se rencontrer… exactement comme nous.

Alors Camus releva la tête et haussa un sourcil, cherchant à savoir ce que tentait de lui dire Milo.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Milo en souriant tristement.

Il parut si triste que Camus tenta de se souvenir de toutes ses forces. Où avait-il bien pu connaître Milo ? L'avait-il déjà croisé par le passé ? Et si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Incapable de se souvenir, il se contenta de tourner la tête de gauche à droite, un air désolé collé au visage.

-Pourtant… tu m'as sauvé la vie autrefois.

Alors Camus écarquilla les yeux : Milo devait se tromper. Lui tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était abandonner les autres. Il n'était pas un héros.

-C'était il y a plus de dix ans. Tu avais onze ans à l'époque… tout comme moi. Mes parents habitaient juste en face de chez toi… dans… dans la grange.

Camus écarquilla davantage les yeux : Milo était-il… ce petit garçon, qui avait logé pendant quelques mois avec toute sa famille dans la grange de ses riches voisins ?

-Tu te souviens maintenant ? demanda Milo en souriant tristement. Oui, ce gamin couvert de boue qui dormait dans de la paille, c'était moi. Pendant la première guerre mondiale, mes parents ont tout perdu. Ils ont été obligés de fuir. Ma mère est tombée enceinte sans le vouloir… et quand je suis né, il y a eu des complications et… et le côté gauche de son corps est resté paralysé.

Une lueur de profonde tristesse passa dans le regard de Milo, et l'espace d'un instant, Camus crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Mais Milo ne pleurait plus depuis bien longtemps.

-Après ça, ils n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour un logement, alors on a erré dans la rue. Ma sœur est née six ans plus tard. Elle souffrait d'une malformation. Une maladie grave qui l'empêchait de voyager. Alors on s'est arrêté dans cette ville, celle où tu habitais. Et ces gens ont accepté de nous héberger dans la grange en échange du travail de mon père.

Oui, maintenant Camus se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Son village tout entier avait vu d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée de cette famille qui semblait si mal en point que les rumeurs disaient qu'ils avaient la peste. Ses parents lui avaient interdit de s'approcher. Mais un jour, alors qu'il lisait dehors, il avait vu Milo planté devant lui. Il avait voulu lui dire de partir… mais Milo semblait si triste et si gentil qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le chasser.

-Tout le monde nous regardait de travers. Quand je m'approchais des autres enfants, ils me lançaient des pierres. Les commerçants me chassaient parfois à coup de balai alors que je… je voulais simplement regarder les jouets des vitrines. Parce que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais les avoir. Mais toi… toi tu ne m'as pas rejeté. Tu as été si gentil avec moi que je ne t'ai jamais oublié après ça. Je me souviendrai toujours de toutes ces fois où tu m'as apporté ton goûter.

Camus se souvenait parfaitement bien filer en douce dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné, son goûter sous le bras, pour l'amener à Milo. Parce qu'il savait que si Milo était bien plus maigre que lui, c'est parce qu'il ne mangeait jamais à sa faim.

-Mais, murmura-t-il en regardant Milo, un jour tu n'es plus venu.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver chaque jour au même endroit. Camus le rejoignait après ses leçons, et Milo l'attendait toujours. Inlassablement. Il n'avait jamais manqué un seul de leur rendez-vous. Et puis un jour, Camus était sorti, il l'avait attendu sur le lieu de rendez-vous… et Milo n'était jamais venu. Plus jamais. Alors Camus lui en avait voulu, énormément, puis il l'avait oublié.

-Je suis désolé de ne plus être venu, murmura Milo à demi-mots. J'ai voulu, tu sais… mais cette nuit-là, ma petite sœur est morte de froid. Mes parents n'ont pas pleuré. Ils ont discuté, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils disaient. Mais le lendemain matin, un homme est venu me chercher. Et c'est là que j'ai compris… ils m'avaient vendu. Ça devait être prévu depuis longtemps déjà, mais la mort de ma petite sœur a dû précipiter les choses.

Camus ouvrit la bouche… et la referma aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'atrocité de ce qu'avait vécu Milo. Milo resta silencieux après ça. Et Camus ne posa pas de questions. Il voyait les yeux de Milo briller, mais jamais une larme ne coula le long de sa joue. C'était comme s'il avait déjà tant pleuré qu'il n'avait plus de larmes en lui.

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'est le destin qui t'as mis sur mon chemin, murmura finalement Milo en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Après ça je me suis toujours battu pour survivre… pour avoir la chance de te revoir un jour. C'est bête, pas vrai ? Mais c'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie, l'idée de te revoir un jour.

Camus rougit. Et Milo rigola en se grattant la nuque.

-Je voulais m'excuser d'être parti sans prévenir, ce jour-là. Et aujourd'hui tu es à nouveau là, en face de moi. Et j'ai du mal à y croire… mais je veux tout de même te le dire : je suis désolé Camus, de ne pas être venu ce jour-là. Désolé d'être parti sans rien pouvoir te dire.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Milo trouvait encore la force de s'excuser. Mais pourquoi s'excusait-il au juste ? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu venir.

-Non, dit finalement Camus, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est plutôt à moi de m'en vouloir d'avoir été assez stupide pour te détester après ça, d'avoir tout fait pour te chasser de mon esprit. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que… ne t'en veux pas Milo, moi je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps.

Alors Milo sourit et leva la main jusqu'à venir doucement effleurer sa joue. Camus eut un mouvement de recul, mais la main de Milo trouva à nouveau son chemin jusqu'à son visage.

-J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras plus, avoua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Puis, comme s'il avait ressenti son malaise, il s'éloigna de lui, sourit, rejoignit son lit et changea de conversation.

-J'espère que Shura sera de meilleure humeur demain, sinon je ne suis pas certain qu'Aphrodite réussisse à garder son calme plus longtemps !

Camus, lui, savait que demain, il n'aurait rien oublié de cette conversation. Il n'aurait rien oublié de Milo.

* * *

-Le coucou sera là à minuit.

-Tu apprends vite.

Angelo félicita Mu. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour assimiler complètement le code que les résistants utilisaient pour communiquer entre eux.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, déclara Mu. Kiki était un grand admirateur de la résistance. Il passait son temps à écouter la radio pour capter leurs messages… il avait même établi une liste. J'ai appris avec lui.

Oui, Kiki avait soif de liberté. Il voulait voir son avenir se dérouler à ses pieds. Voilà pourquoi il supportait tant la résistance. Combien de fois Mu ne l'avait-il pas puni lorsqu'il filait en douce pour se rendre sur un des lieux de rendez-vous qu'il avait entendu à la radio ?

-C'est un gamin intelligent, fit remarquer Angelo.

-Oui… répondit Mu de façon évasive et mélancolique.

Oui, Kiki était vraiment un petit garçon très intelligent. Il avait la vie devant lui, alors pourquoi était-il confronté à la guerre ? Tout à coup, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit qu'Angelo le regardait en souriant à moitié.

-Eh, il va s'en tirer, ok ? Il est entre de bonnes mains. Je suis persuadé que ce type prendra soin de lui comme de son propre fils. Il est plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Mu savait qu'Angelo avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

* * *

-Ca a l'air plutôt tendu, entre Aphrodite et toi, osa Milo tandis qu'il marchait aux côtés de Shura.

-C'est un imbécile. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son château de princesse plutôt que de venir s'enrôler dans la résistance.

-Tu le détestes parce qu'il était riche, avant ?

Milo savait à quel point Shura détestait les gens riches. Il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons exactement, Shura ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé. Et cette fois encore, il changea subtilement de sujet.

-Aiolos et Aiolia nous attendent, pas de temps à perdre à discuter de choses aussi stupides.

Puis il accéléra le pas, et Milo n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Shura restait un secret, même pour lui.

* * *

-Non mais, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend, ce type ?

Aphrodite shoota dans un caillou qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il venait d'arriver à la gare, mais il ne digérait toujours pas les remarques de Shura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le détestait autant, mais il n'était pas prêt à se laisser humilier de la sorte.

-S'il pense vraiment pouvoir me traiter comme un moins que rien, il se trompe !

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? Effectivement, le type qui te cherche des ennuis à plutôt intérêt à se faire du souci !

Aphrodite fit volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Saga, qui lui souriait. Quelques mètres plus loin, Kanon le rejoignait, les mains dans les poches.

-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes déjà là ? s'étonna Aphrodite. Mais vous ne deviez arriver qu'à…

-Dix-sept heures trente. Il est dix-sept heures trente-sept, fit remarquer Saga.

Extrêmement gêné, Aphrodite regarda alors sa montre. Effectivement, il était plus que l'heure. Le train par lequel Saga et Kanon étaient arrivés devait être reparti depuis longtemps.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, ce n'est pas si grave, on est de grands garçons ! Et puis au moins, je t'ai reconnu, ça t'évitera de passer la nuit à la gare en pensant qu'on a du retard.

Il faut dire qu'Aphrodite ne passait pas inaperçu, même si son style vestimentaire avait changé après le début de la guerre, il restait toujours tout à fait reconnaissable. Était-ce à cause de son manteau en fourrure ou à sa longue chevelure bouclée ?

-Ca ne fera jamais qu'une occasion de plus à Shura pour me traiter de bon à rien, répondit Aphrodite en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne le connais pas très bien, explique Saga, mais je suis certain qu'il se trompe. Tu n'es pas un bon à rien. La preuve, tu as réussi à survivre jusqu'ici.

Aphrodite semble décontenancé par la gentillesse de Saga. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il réalisait que peut-être, au-delà de son physique plus que plaisant, Saga était peut-être un homme bien.

-Eh, vous n'avez pas fini de parlementer ? J'ai pas envie de trainer ici quand les boches débarqueront pour contrôler les papiers, moi ! grommela Kanon.

Saga soupira.

-Excuse-le, dit-il en s'adressant à Aphrodite, mon frère a le mal du transport. Ca le met toujours de mauvaise humeur.

-N'importe quoi, grogna Kanon derrière lui.

Maintenant que le groupe était au complet, il ne leur restait plus qu'à mettre leur plan à exécution. Et ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Tous espéraient ne perdre aucun d'entre eux pendant cette mission périlleuse.


	5. La mort nous emportera tous

_Hellooooooo tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien?! Moi je me sens super bien, même si j'ai déjà en partie repris les cours et que j'ai l'impression que cette année va être trèèèèèèès longue!_

_Mais me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre! Vous avez été plusieurs à me dire que cette histoire était assez lente et que je ne vous avais pas encore présenté le camp adverse, et ce pour plusieurs raisons: _

_Premièrement j'ai envie de prendre mon temps pour cette fiction. J'ai déjà écris plusieurs scènes qui apparaîtront dans les prochains chapitres et pour qu'elles aient du sens, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire voltiger le fond de l'histoire ^^ Et aussi tout simplement parce que pour une fois, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps ^^ _

_Et deuxièmement parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non j'ai envie de donner un visage au camp adverse. _

_Voilà tout =)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je reste ouverte à toute critique/proposition/gentil commentaire :)_

_Ps: Ce chapitre sera en 2 parties =)_

* * *

-Alors, quel est le plan ? demanda Saga en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail derrière lui.

Shura lui rapporta alors leurs observations et leur expliqua, à Kanon et à lui, le plan qu'il avait mis en place. Le but était de faire sauter le plus de boches possibles sans se faire repérer. Il suffisait de s'approcher, placer les bombes, et repartir. Dit comme ça, ça semblait plutôt simple. Mais c'était sans compter que chaque pas qui les rapprocherait des convois était un risque de se faire arrêter.

-C'est plutôt risqué, déclara tout à coup Kanon, les boches sont plutôt nerveux depuis les avancées des britanniques. Sans compter que les convois de déportation se sont multipliés ces derniers mois.

-Tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer peut-être ? demanda Angelo sur un ton accusateur.

Lui voulait se débarrasser du plus d'allemands possibles. La fin justifiait les moyens.

-Je ne dis pas que votre idée est mauvaise, rectifia Kanon, je dis simplement que c'est très risqué. Est-ce que tout le monde ici est bien conscient que tout peut prendre fin demain ? Un seul faux pas et c'est notre arrêt de mort que l'on signe.

-Comme tous les jours !

Angelo s'emporta, tapant des poings sur la table :

-Chaque pas que l'on fait hors de cet endroit, c'est un risque de se faire buter ! Chaque message radio que l'on écoute, c'est un risque de voir les boches débarquer ! Chaque regard qu'on lève, c'est un risque de se faire embarquer. Alors moi, je préfère me faire descendre demain en essayant de changer les choses plutôt que de vivre dans la peur pour de toute façon finir par crever !

-Calme-toi Angelo, ordonna Shura.

Il savait à quel point Angelo avait la rage de vaincre. Il était alimenté par cette profonde haine envers ceux qui lui avaient tout pris, des années auparavant. Il avait bien plus souffert que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais Shura ne voulait pas qu'il se laisse ronger par cette rancœur. Angelo était quelqu'un de bien, il avait simplement besoin de tourner une page tâchée de sang.

-On sait tous qu'on risque de mourir demain, intervint finalement Mu.

Il avait compris qu'Angelo aurait des problèmes s'il ne se calmait pas. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que lui aussi, il était prêt à tout pour mettre un terme à cette guerre.

-Mu a raison, dit Milo. On sait que c'est extrêmement dangereux, mais on a bien analysé la situation. On sait exactement quand et comment intervenir. Mais si on se fait confiance, et si on parvient à rester calme, alors tout se passera bien.

-Je te trouve bien optimiste.

-Pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais si je tirais la même tête d'enterrement que vous, alors on aurait plus qu'à creuser nos propres tombes !

La phrase de Milo détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère, puisque Saga reprit :

-Très bien, puisque tout le monde semble d'accord… quel sera notre rôle, Shura ?

-Aphrodite et toi vous rendrez sur place dès le matin pour vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes. Une fois que vous nous aurez donné votre signal alors…

-Une minute, l'interrompit alors Kanon, Saga et moi on travaille toujours en équipe. Si un de nous se fait prendre alors on tombe ensemble, c'est notre devise.

Depuis le début de la guerre, les deux frères s'étaient toujours couverts, toujours soutenus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient survivre seul. Ils étaient une équipe. Ils vivaient ensemble, ils mourraient ensemble.

-Eh bien c'est un raisonnement totalement illogique, se permit de dire Shura, peu importe que vous soyez séparés ou non, vous devez continuer à vous battre, sinon vous tomberez rapidement.

-Je te signale qu'on se bat depuis plus longtemps que toi !

-Kanon.

Kanon tourna alors la tête lorsque la main de son frère se posa sur son épaule. Saga savait le calmer en un seul regard.

-Kanon et moi travaillons en équipe, affirma-t-il, et ça n'a rien de stupide. On se protège l'un l'autre, on sera bien moins efficaces séparément, on s'inquiètera pour l'autre.

Alors Shura soupira avant de déclarer :

-Très bien. Dans ce cas Kanon observera les allemands depuis un autre point de vue. Une fois votre signal reçu, Milo et moi placerons les premières bombes, Angelo et Camus poseront les secondes, sur les premiers convois. Toi, Mu, tu nous couvriras. Au moindre comportement suspect, tu lances le signal et on arrêtera tout.

* * *

Mu hocha la tête. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots et, une fois les derniers détails mis en place, ils se retirèrent dans leur chambre respective. Tous voulaient se changer les idées avant le jour fatidique.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Angelo tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Mu derrière lui. Il vit le jeune homme pénétrer dans la cuisine jusqu'à s'approcher de lui.

-Il n'y a rien à préparer aujourd'hui, répondit-il sur un ton amer. On a plus rien à bouffer. Et si on loupe cette mission demain, on aura plus jamais rien à bouffer.

Oui, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il était en colère parce que, lorsqu'il avait voulu préparer le repas, il s'était retrouvé face à un frigo vide. Ce soir ils seraient tous obligés de jeûner. Et les soirs suivants aussi, si les choses ne changeaient pas. Il était en colère contre les boches, qui mangeaient à leur faim pendant qu'eux crevaient à petit feu. Et surtout, il était en colère contre lui-même, de ne pas être capable de nourrir ceux qui l'entouraient. En quelque sorte, il se sentait responsable.

-Tout se passera bien demain, affirma Mu.

Alors Angelo se mit à rire. Un rire cynique et désabusé.

-Je te trouve un peu trop naïf sur ce coup-là, affirma-t-il.

Lui n'avait jamais été naïf. Il avait sauté cette étape sans même se retourner. Oui, il avait peut-être grandi trop vite, mais au moins aujourd'hui cela lui évitait de se faire des illusions. Ils étaient en guerre, la probabilité pour qu'ils restent en vie jusqu'à la fin était très faible. Lui était persuadé de mourir très rapidement. Demain ou un autre jour, lors d'une mission délicate comme celle qui les attendait le lendemain.

Au fond de lui, il avait envie de croire qu'un jour il connaîtrait enfin la paix, l'amour et toutes ces conneries auxquelles croyaient les gens naïfs comme Mu. Mais il savait que cela ne se produirait probablement jamais. Alors, plutôt que mourir le cœur lourd de regrets, il préférait laisser ces rêves aux autres, et se dire qu'il mourait très prochainement, et seul. Et c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

-Ne confonds pas naïveté et optimisme, rectifia Mu. Je sais que cette mission est très dangereuse. Je sais qu'on risque de se faire prendre, mais je ne mourrai pas demain. Kiki m'attend, il compte sur moi. Et moi, je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Je lui ai promis de revenir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis en vie. Oui, on est en guerre. Oui, je meurs de faim ce soir. Oui, je suis mort de peur en pensant à ce qui nous attend demain, mais je suis en vie. Et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je continuerai de croire qu'un jour, la guerre sera finie. Un jour je retrouverai Kiki, et je lui dirai moi-même que tout est fini, qu'on peut enfin vivre heureux.

Angelo le regarda en arborant un rictus : il espérait que Mu survivrait à cette guerre, mais lui n'avait plus aucun espoir.

-Bonne nuit, Angelo.

Et lorsque Mu disparut, Angelo se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Parfois, il était fatigué de devoir se battre. Fatigué de vivre dans la peur. Fatigué de vivre, tout simplement.

* * *

Un bruit sourd vint troubler le silence dans lequel la pièce était plongée. Allongé sur le dos, Camus tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Milo, qui se tenait le ventre, les joues rougies.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as faim ? demanda Camus.

Milo se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner le matin même. Il n'avait plus rien avalé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et, même si son estomac s'était habitué à n'être que très peu nourri, cette fois il lui réclamait la nourriture qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner.

Tout à coup, Milo fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Camus s'élever dans la pièce. Camus fredonnait. Et sa jolie voix cristalline fit remonter en lui des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son âme.

-Cette chanson… commença-t-il.

-C'est celle que je chantais lorsque tu pouvais venir me rejoindre… lorsque mes parents avaient quitté la maison.

Car oui, s'ils avaient pour habitude de se retrouver sous un grand arbre, Milo s'invitait parfois chez Camus pour profiter des restes du dîner. Lorsque les parents de Camus s'absentaient, il fredonnait cette chanson et, aussitôt, Milo accourait.

-Prends ça.

Milo écarquilla les yeux lorsque Camus lui offrit un biscuit sec.

-Il est un peu émietté, s'excusa-t-il, mais c'est mieux que rien, pas vrai ?

-Où est-ce que… ?

-Je l'ai trouvé ce matin, il avait dû tomber de la poche d'un allemand.

-Il n'y a bien qu'un boche pour abandonner de la nourriture derrière lui.

-Dans ce cas, tu devrais le remercier.

-Remercier un boche ?! Plutôt crever !

Camus sourit.

-Tu as raison, dit-il, alors contente-toi de me remercier.

Milo plissa les yeux avant de murmurer :

-Ne meurs pas demain. Je te remercierai si tu restes en vie.

-Je ne compte pas mourir. J'ai des choses à faire avant de laisser les allemands me détruire.

Milo se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il tendit ensuite sa main à Camus et, même si le jeune homme face à lui était hésitant, lui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour serrer sa main dans la sienne.

-On va gagner cette guerre, déclara soudain Milo. On a été réunis grâce à elle, il ne faut pas la laisser nous séparer.

Camus le fixa un instant. Milo semblait très sincèrement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Lui avait un peu honte de l'avoir oublié pendant toutes ces années. Il avait continué à vivre sa vie sans se soucier de ce qu'était devenu le petit garçon qu'il avait connu autrefois. Aujourd'hui Milo était un parfait inconnu pour lui et pourtant, il avait le sentiment de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Et en temps de guerre, avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer était le bien le plus précieux.

-La guerre ne nous séparera pas, promit-il.

Il avait promis de libérer Hyoga et Shun. Aujourd'hui il promettait de ne plus oublier Milo. Jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Aphrodite en rejoignant Saga et Kanon.

Les jumeaux étaient assis à même le sol et avaient entrecroisé leurs auriculaires d'une manière qu'Aphrodite trouvait particulièrement étrange.

-On se fait une promesse, répondit simplement Saga.

-Une promesse ?

-Ouais, ajouta Kanon, c'est notre petit rituel à Saga et à moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous vous promettez ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice. A travers ce simple regard Aphrodite comprit qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Même s'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à se charrier, au fond ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde.

-De vivre, murmurèrent-ils en cœur.

Vivre… c'était aussi le rêve le plus cher d'Aphrodite. Pas seulement résister, pas seulement survivre. Mais vivre, vivre pour de vrai. Et pourtant, la perspective de finir cette guerre lui faisait peur. L'après-guerre l'effrayait. Que lui restait-il de son ancienne vie ?

-Eh, fais pas cette tête !

Lorsqu'Aphrodite leva les yeux, son regard se plongea dans celui de Saga. Le jeune homme le regardait en souriant. Tout à coup il lui tendit la main.

-Et si tu me faisais une promesse toi aussi ? demanda-t-il.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Aphrodite.

Alors Saga sourit davantage avant de répondre :

-Promets-moi de faire ton plus beau sourire à cette guerre. Tous les jours. C'est l'unique moyen d'en venir à bout.

Aphrodite ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens des mots de Saga. Il ne le comprendrait peut-être jamais. Mais à cet instant même, il était simplement heureux que quelqu'un lui tende la main. Cohabiter avec Shura pendant quelques temps lui avait vraiment mis le moral à zéro bien malgré lui.

-D'accord…murmura-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi que, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu faire de promesse à personne, se retrouva à promettre à un parfait inconnu de ne plus jamais laisser la guerre avoir raison de sa bonne humeur. Une promesse folle, impossible à tenir… mais une promesse symbolique qui lui rendit espoir.

* * *

-On est tous bien d'accord ? demanda Shura.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Shura voulait être certain que tous avaient conscience des risques qu'ils encouraient. Partir en mission c'était comme partir en guerre… sauf qu'en cas de capture, il n'y avait pas de mort rapide à la clef. Si l'un d'entre eux se faisait prendre, ce serait la torture assurée. A moins qu'il ait assez de temps pour se donner lui-même la mort.

Shura, lui, avait tout prévu. Il avait toujours une grenade en poche. Pas pour lancer au milieu des boches, non, pour lui. S'il se faisait arrêter, il préférait se faire sauter plutôt que d'être humilié. Il était prêt à mourir. Il se levait chaque jour en pensant que ce serait le dernier.

-Très bien… dans ce cas, Mu, part en éclaireur.

Mu hocha la tête et fit quelques pas, jusqu'à passer devant Angelo qui lui murmura :

-Fais gaffe à toi.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de disparaître.

-Kanon, prépare-toi à partir. Emprunte la ruelle sur ta gauche, tu arriveras rapidement au point de vue dont je t'ai parlé. De là, tu pourras tout observer en hauteur, fais attention à ne pas te faire repérer. Si tu es grillé, on est tous foutu.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, répondit simplement Kanon.

Kanon croisa le regard inquiet de son frère. Saga était toujours incroyablement solennel et sérieux avant une mission. Lui aussi avait peur. Il avait peur pour lui, mais aussi et surtout pour son frère. Leur angoisse était décuplée, leur adrénaline aussi. C'était ce qui les rendait si efficaces : ils ne se battaient pas seulement pour eux-mêmes.

-On se revoit dans une demi-heure, déclara-t-il avant de prendre Saga dans ses bras.

Cette accolade faisait aussi partie de leur rituel. Ils ne voulaient jamais se quitter en mauvais termes. S'ils devaient se faire tuer, ils ne voulaient rien avoir à regretter.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Toi aussi.

Kanon ne se retourna pas alors qu'il s'éloignait. Si ça devait être la dernière fois qu'il voyait son frère, il voulait garde de lui l'image d'un jeune homme souriant. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son regard triste et inquiet.

-Saga, prépare toi à partir avec Aphrodite… Milo et moi vous rejoindrons dans vingt minutes exactement. Angelo, tu te rendras sur place avec Camus via les ruelles qui contournent le bâtiment. Vous interviendrez dans le dos des allemands.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Milo chercha à croiser le regard de Camus, mais il garda la tête obstinément baissée. Il ne voulait plus que qui que ce soit se fasse du souci pour lui. Il ne voulait plus se faire du souci pour personne. S'il croisait le regard de Milo, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. S'attacher à quelqu'un en pleine guerre, c'était comme se mettre la corde au cou. Il ne voulait plus être faible. Il devait être fort, pour Hyoga, pour Shun… et pour lui-même, aussi. S'il perdait à nouveau quelqu'un de proche, il deviendrait probablement fou.

Et la guerre ne l'avait déjà que trop détruit. La guerre les détruirait tous.


End file.
